The Crimson Binome (episode)
In Kits Sector its peaceful day for everybody, including Bob. The peaceful scene is disrupted as a portal opens out in the Energy Sea, and a pirate ship docks in the port. Binome pirates swarm off the barge, file-locking everyone in sight. Bob is in his apartment's garage, tinkering with his car. He listens to heavy metal on headphones, and as he is getting some tools from his workstation, sings (very badly) into a wrench. Unbeknownst to the guardian, his car is being stolen behind his back, along with Glitch. The pirate Miss Sally brings Bob's Key Tool to Captain Gavin Capacitor "The Crimson Binome". The good captain seems very interested that his crew found a guardian Keytool in a system as small as Mainframe. Where there's a Keytool, there's bound to be a Guardian. With this reasoning in mind, there is a good chance to make some big profit, so when Bob comes looking for his keytool, the pirates grab him and quite literally dump him in the brig. The pirate ship jumps out to sea, leaving one guardian-less system behind. Luckily, Phong hears of the news and catches Dot on her organizer. Dot and Enzo make it their mission to get Bob back. They go to Beverly Hills where Phong authorizes Dot to commandeer Mr. Mitchell's sailing yacht, the fastest ship in Mainframe. With Dot in command, the ship catches up to The Saucy Mare. Bob has had time to escape from the brig and is wreaking havoc on the ship's guns, navigation, and rudder. Dot has an easy time of pulling up beside the Mare and boarding her. A battle ensues, in which Frisket and Bob both get file-locked. Dot enters into a financing debate with Mr. Christopher, the Mare's accountant. The pirates are stunned by Dot's efficiency and before you know it, Dot and Gavin Capacitor have become business partners. The Saucy Mare returns to Mainframe, escorted by the sailing yacht, to return the stolen goods. References *The episode title is a pun on the 1952 film 'The Crimson Pirate'. *Captain Capacitor and the Software Pirates make their first appearance. *On the docks there was a Punch & Judy style puppet show called "Punchcard and Qwerty". A punch card, or Hollerith card, is a piece of stiff paper that contains digital information represented by the presence or absence of holes in predefined positions. Widely used throughout the late 19th and early 20th century for operating instruments and IBM unit record machines. 'QWERTY' is the most common modern-day keyboard layout on English-language computer and typewriter keyboards. The name comes from the first six letters on the keyboard's top first row of arranged letters. The design was patented by Christopher Sholes in 1874. *The Sign at the dock says "Commercial Dock & I/O Center". I/O refers to in computing the input/output communications between a computer, and the outside world. *Graffiti inside the Saucy Mare is clearly visible like: "Capacitor is Flacidor", "Sit on it!", "You are here", "I want my MTV". *A pirate version of 'Kilroy Was Here' is scratched onto the holding cell. a popular American culture expression from World War II. *Dot says "He tasks me, and I shall have him". A direct quote from Herman Melville's 1851 novel 'Moby Dick'. *The password to Dot's organizer is "Guardian". *The Captain's real name is "Gavin". An episode in-joke after ReBoot's co-creator 'Gavin Blair'. *This episode contains the first reference to Mouse. The character doesn't make her first on screen appearance until The Great Brain Robbery. *One of Capacitor's crew orders code abacabb. This is a reference to the infamous blood code for the Sega Genesis port of Mortal Kombat. *This is the first appearance of Mainframe's police force. C